Hunters of Artemis
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: So CupCakeAwesomeness asked for her to join the hunters well she did. To understand this story read New Love until chapter three. pairing might be Apollo/Persephone aka fem percy
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V.-

When I finished crying and told Annabeth what happened, she looked pissed. Just when I was about to say something, there was a knock on my door. I wasn't surprised when I saw Reyna.

"Hey, Rey, what's up" I asked with fake cheeriness in my voice.

"Well I saw you running and crying from where Jason was. We had a little talk now he's sporting two slap marks on his face." She replied.

"Umm, thanks, Reyna for slapping him. He deserved that ,but I don't know if I could take another heartbreak. I've gotten my heart broken two times before I just can't handle the pain anymore." I said, my voice breaking a little bit.

"Who broke your heart first, Percy, you can tell us. We won't tell unless you give us permission to." Reyna asked in a kind tone.

"My first heart break was Luke Castellan, he tried to kill me on the last day of my first summer of Camp Half -Blood, then he tried to kill me again but this time in Kronos's voice and I just couldn't take it. My heart broke, and now I've experienced it again, so what I'm saying is I might join the Hunters of Artemis."

As soon as I said that I actually got a different reaction than what I expected. Their faces broke out into wide grins and they both hugged me.

"Uh, guys ,I thought you would be mad at me." I said which got me hit upside the head and called a kelp head by Annabeth.

"Of course we're happy for you and we will support your decision, whether you want to or not." was Annabeth's reply.

"Like Anna said, Percy, we will support your decision no matter what now let's go to Iris and message lady Diana." Came Rey's happy reply.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbows, accept my offering and show me lady Artemis." And with that I threw the drachma in the mist. It accepted the drachma it showed her in her tent. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She seemed surprised to see me there.

"Hello girls how are you?" Artemis asked.

"We're good, except I just got my heart broken by another boy and I can't stand it, I would like to join the Hunt" I said. To say she was shocked and happy was an understatement.

"Of course! Let me just tell the hunters to pack up and we'll be at Camp Jupiter right away." she replied.

"Thank you lady Artemis." I waved my hand across the mist disrupting the connection, and turned around to see my two best friend's reactions.


	2. Chapter 2

previously on Hunters of Artemis

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbows, accept my offering and show me lady Artemis" And with that I threw the drachma in the mist. It accepted the drachma it showed her in her tent. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She seemed surprised to see me there.

"Hello girls how are you?" Artemis asked.

"We're good, except I just got my heart broken by another boy and I can't stand it, I would like to join the Hunt." I said. To say she was shocked and happy was an understatement.

"Of course! Let me just tell the Hunters to pack up and we'll be at Camp Jupiter right away." she replied.

"Thank you lady Artemis." I waved my hand across the mist disrupting the connection, and turned around to see my two best friend's reactions.

On to the update and other stuff before the update

CupcakeAwesomeness: you're welcome I guess and I hope you love how it turns out and do you think her new love interest should be Apollo.

Guest: here's the update

Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15: here it is

now the update

Percy P.O.V.-

So when I turned around to see their reactions they actually looked pretty excited.

"So why do you guys look excited?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well first we're excited to meet Artemis or in Reyna's case at least. Second I'm excited to see Thalia again." with the last one Anna let out a happy laugh. Oh my gosh I forgot Thalia's in the Hunt also her brother is the reason I am joining the hunt wonder how she'll react. I was cut off from continuing my mental rant by a hunting horn being blown signaling the Hunt has arrived and both of the girls beside me taking each one of my hands and running out of my apartment like a bat out of hell.

When I Annabeth and Reyna finished dragging me out of my apartment and to the apartment I was surprised to see Thalia hugging Jason. Cue mental ranting on how she'll react when Thalia finds out the reason I joined the hunt again I was cut off from my mental ranting, again, by Lady Artemis approaching me.

"Now ,Persephone ,you said you would like to join the hunt.* cue gasps and whispers* "All you have to do is repeat after me and if I accept your oath then you will join the Hunt. Are you ready?" with that said I nodded for her to be begin. "Repeat after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis I turn my back on the company of men and accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt I accept welcome to the hunt sister."

I said it.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Hunters of Artemis-

When Annabeth and Reyna finished dragging me out of my apartment and to the apartment, I was surprised to see Thalia hugging Jason. Cue mental ranting on how she'll react when she finds out the reason I joined the hunt. Again I was cut off from my mental ranting by Lady Artemis approaching me.

"Now, Persephone, you said you would like to join the hunt.

*cue gasps and whispers*

"All you have to do is repeat after me and if I accept your oath then you will join the Hunt. Are you ready?" With that I nodded for her to be begin. "Repeat after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis I turn my back on the company of men and accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt. I accepted. "Welcome to the Hunt ,Sister."

Onto the announcements

CupCakeAwesomeness: She might be with him check out my poll on my profile and you people decide who she should be with

Guest: Glad you're enjoying this and here it is

Percy P.O.V.-

"Thalia" I said startling her out of her conversation.

"Hey, Perce, I see you finally joined the Hunt .You are going to have so much fun." Thalia said while laughing. Probably about the fun were going to have.

"So, I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did you join the Hunt?" She blurted out the one question that I really didn't want her to ask.

"Well do you want the short explanation or long one?" I ask of course when I say 'long one', she has to go and ask for that one.

"Well the reason why I joined the Hunt is that I learned recently that boys will break your heart whether you like it or not. I have got another heart break to add to the list. Luke was my first heart break I just couldn't stand the pain of betrayal at camp, and my recent one was the final straw. I used to like Jason your brother but I walked in on a screaming match between him and Piper, and he kissed her and I couldn't help, it my heart broke then he acted as if he didn't hurt me until Reyna slapped some sense into him- literally-, so after that I Iris messaged Lady Artemis and here I am now the newest member of the Hunt" I finished rambling while taking a deep breath. Then I looked at Thalia she looked pissed.

_Uh oh_

Thalia P.O.V.-

When Percy said that Jason is the reason she joined the Hunt it would be an understatement to stay that I am pissed off beyond all belief.

AN hello can you guys vote on the poll for Percy's pairing thanks and till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Hunters of Artemis

Thalia P.O.V.-

When Percy said that Jason is the reason she joined the Hunt it would be an understatement to say that i'm pissed.

onto the announcements

the poll results so far are

Apollo 3

Hermes 2

to vote in the poll for this stories pairing you can either vote in review or the poll

CupCakeAwesomeness: Glad that you still loving it

musicforlife: I accepted your vote for Hermes

Geust's: Here it is

onto the update

Jason p.o.v

I was talking with my new girlfriend Piper when I saw Thalia and she looked pissed as soon as she saw me she walked up to me and slapped me you know I'm really wondering why people keep on slapping me for no reason I thought.

-moments earlier-

Thalia p.o.v

When Seph told me the reason why she joined the hunt me being pissed is an understatement. So I did the only thing a girl would do if her best friend got a heart break I went up and slapped the heart breaker who just so happens to be my brother.

Percy p.o.v

When I told Thalia the reason why I joined the hunt I regretted it immediately she looked out for blood who so happens to be her brother. So when she walked up to Jason and slapped him I wasn't surprised but what surprised me is it looks like Piper and him are dating well I don't need a boy I have a new family, so I walked up to Thalia and said " Thalia stop this isn't going to do solve anything I'm glad I joined the hunt so now I don't have to deal with him again and I got a new family out of this so why don't we just go and find Lady Artemis and leave" and with said we left to do what I just said


	5. FINALLY

Previously on the Hunters of Artemis

Percy p.o.v

When I told Thalia the reason why I joined the hunt I regretted it immediately she looked out for blood who so happens to be her brother. So when she walked up to Jason and slapped him I wasn't surprised but what surprised me is it looks like Piper and him are dating well I don't need a boy I have a new family, so I walked up to Thalia and said " Thalia stop this isn't going to do solve anything I'm glad I joined the hunt so now I don't have to deal with him again and I got a new family out of this so why don't we just go and find Lady Artemis and leave" and with said we left to do what I just said.

Onto the announcements

poll results

Apollo 9

Hermes 5

seems Apollo is in the lead but can Hermes catch up. The poll will be closed with the final results by chapter 8 so vote people.

Yayness: yes I agree there isn't a lot of that specific pairing in stories.

Yoko Nee-San: thanks and thanks for the criticism

Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian: thanks and you're welcome

Oh and I need a new beta people please so if you are or know a beta that would be willing to help me with this story, and New Love pm me. I'm most likely going to make Jason look like a asshole so anyone who likes Jason, turn back now.

Right as I said we should I go, I stopped by Jason who looked... upset. I was so shocked I stumbled but regained my balance just in time to stop Thalia from running into me. " Persephone please wait, I love you don't leave with the hunters they'll turn you into a cold hearted bitch" he finished. When he asked me to wait I thought he was coming to say goodbye but when he said the rest well just say I looked like the calm before the storm." Did you just say the HUNTERS will turn me into a cold hearted bitch" I said raising my voice as I said hunters, alerting them of what was going on making said hunters and Lady Artemis walk over." Why yes I did I mean they really are, their nice and warm to girls but to boys they treat us like the scum of the earth" by the time Jason finished everyone in the hunt including the Goddess were shaking with barely contained fury.

When I noticed the _boy_ was about to continue speaking I interrupted him," _Boy_ don't you dare for a second think you can say that about the hunt's members which includes your sister, who you just called a cold hearted bitch by the way. You are lucky son of Zeus that lady Artemis doesn't want to get in trouble with your father if not then their would be a new Jack elope on this planet" when i finished speaking I saw that he paled at the end good, no _boy_ should think they can talk about the hunt like that.

Jason p.o.v

I am never insulting the hunt and it's goddess ever again.

Artemis p.o.v

Now that that's over i cleared my throat " Girls, let's move out" and with that we all walked into a forest to travel, hunt monsters, and avoid my annoying brother.


	6. hated but much needed author note

Sorry haven't updated for a while but I won't be able to till my mom gives me back my tablet and I quote "till further notice"


	7. Chapter 8

reviously on New Love

Jason P.O.V.-

As soon as I saw my sister I tackled her into a hug. Which wasn't the best decision, because next thing I know I'm on the floor with an angry Thalia in my face, but when she saw it was me, she helped me up and brought me into a bear hug. She kept mumbling about not seeing me in so long, so we decided to go back to my apartment to catch up.

"So, Jason, any girl in your life?" Was the first thing she said.

"Actually, there's this girl called Persephone. And for a while there was Piper, but she's dating Leo now. But about me and Persephone… well I don't know what to do."

Tell me what happened and I can try to help." Thalia replied.

So I ended up telling her everything with the screaming match between me and Piper. And how I kissed Piper and Percy walked in on us. Then Percy asked me out on a date and how I answered that. How I told Piper Percy asked me out because I thought that maybe Piper would be happy, because she's moved on and now I might too. How Piper said it was a mistake. The more I talk the more I can see Thalia getting aggravated, next thing I know I'm in a screaming match again but this time with my sister.

-Be the good little line break you always had to be don't let them know-

Thalia's P.O.V.-

I am pissed at Jason for breaking Piper's heart and maybe even Percy's. She doesn't deserve that, she's been through enough in life.

-onto the information then update-

Comments

Brownies3: I got it back and there will be irregular updates most likely since I started high school  
ProudCanadianGal101: We all love drama some days and I sound like Aphrodite sometimes also

Percy P.O.V.-

As soon as I walked in on the screaming match between Thalia and Jason. I decided to just leave. But no that didn't work out for me. (Nothing new there.) When I started to back out the door, Thalia spotted me, screamed "Percy" and decided now would be a good time to tackle me in a hug. Which, honestly, I didn't really appreciate.  
Thalia P.O.V.  
As soon as I stopped screaming at Jason to breathe a little I, noticed Percy trying to back out the door. No way is she going to leave on my watch, I though. So to stop her I screamed her name then tackled her into a hug. I did feel a little bit bad about it, given how I reacted to Jason tackling me earlier.

Jason P.O.V.-

When Thalia stopped screaming at me, she turned her eyes to the door. When I followed her gaze I saw Percy standing there. I decided to turn my gaze away from her and go to my room. Not sulk, but to sleep.

Percy P.O.V.-

Thalia let go of me I decided to ask her why she was screaming at Jason.

"I decided to ask on how his life has been going and if he's seeing someone." Answered Thalia, "Then when he told me what he did to Piper and also you, I was pissed he broke a maiden's heart. I thought he would turn out better than that, guess I was wrong." Thalia then shrugged.

"He didn't break my heart there has been only one person in my life so far who has broken my heart, and he died. Besides that was a long time ago, I'm over it. I built up walls up around my heart and they are slowly crumbling down. So, maybe I'm finally ready to start dating again. Speaking of dating I was going to ask your little brother out."

I then started to look for Jason, only to observe that he's not in the front room anymore. I didn't even notice when he left.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Erm, right here." came a voice I immediately recognized. Seeing his wide eyed look I realized he heard a lot of the conversation. I then said the only question I could think of

"How long have you been standing there?"


	8. Important

Now I am sorry but this isn't an update but I'm working on that.

What I would like to address is the comments that I've been getting lately. Now I understand what constructive criticism is and what it entails but the line between constructive criticism and bullying is very different. Now most of you guys don't know this but i suffer from panic attacks. And when i read some of the comments they triggered a panic attack so I would very much appreciate it if you guys that use the option to comment as a guest stop telling me to kill myself, jump off a bridge and swearing at me. If this continues and I get more panic attacks then I truly am sorry but i possibly wouldn't be able to continue writing because of thinking about what comments Ihi would get next. So I'll be posting a new chapter for this story before the week is over just to let you guys know.


End file.
